


Wounds Made at Dawn

by Xitlalit



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Climbing Class, Elementary School, I liked hamlet, M/M, School Play, Some Canon, i have joined the save josh campain., told from Chris's point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xitlalit/pseuds/Xitlalit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One may smile, and smile, and be a villain.”</p><p>Looking back, Chris can’t help but think that maybe Shakespeare was onto something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art of Acting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkydeads (blindgumby)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=walkydeads+%28blindgumby%29), [mohritz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohritz/gifts).



> This is going to be a pretty short one, I'm guessing like four of three chapters at most. I was inspired to write something for this fandom by Walkydeads (blindgumby) and their story "Let It Be Yesterday, Or Tomorrow." It's absolutely great and everyone should ready it. 10/10 Gold Stars. Also mohritz has a really good climbing class fic you should check out.

For all the jokes he tells, Chris has never done well on a stage.

 

While packing for the trip back up to the mountain, he had stumbled upon an old CD. It was buried deep under all of the trash in one of his drawers. He had found it while looking for flashlight batteries. He really needed to clean out his desk more often. The case was cracked and the permanent marker writing on the case was smeared and unreadable. But even still, he can tell it’s his own handwriting.

 

It’s definitely ancient as far as he can tell. The few letters he can make out are wobbly and bigger than necessary. His ‘a’ looks like a nine and his ‘j’ looks like a pirate’s hook.

 

And while he’s far from being done with his packing, his curiosity is peaked and Chris can’t help but drag his laptop over from his desk and insert the disk.

 

Sitting on the floor, he leans against the wall behind him. Long legs extended out flat in front of him as he shoves his suitcase aside. Trying to get comfortable to watch whatever it is he’s found. It doesn’t take long to load up. And really he has no idea what to expect.

 

When he hits play he thinks that maybe it’s broken. For a moment his screen is black and he hears people muttering and laughing.  

 

But suddenly everyone is being shushed and music starts playing. The sound of it hits him with a strange feeling of nostalgia. And Chris can’t help but feel nervous.

 

Bright yellow lights reveal a stage. The deep red curtains are drawn together only for a moment before the sway and pull apart.

 

On stage there are two little boys who bring up no memories. But they’re dressed in old-timely guard uniforms.

 

“Who's t-there?”

 

“N-Nay, answer me! Stand, and... unfold yourself.”

 

They look like they’re somewhere around the age of ten. If the way they squeak out their lines is anything to go by. They look beyond nervous as they fidget in place, messing with the ends of their costumes as they strictly avoid looking out into the crowed of people.

 

Part of him feels sorry for them. The stage fright is evident in both the little boys, as they mechanically spit out stuttered lines. And Chris kind of wants to hug them.

 

“Friends to this ground.”

 

When a third voice reaches his ears his attention shifts from the two boys rapidly. His eyes widening as another boy walks out onto the stage.

 

Oh God...

 

_It’s him._

 

He’s wearing some black tights that are stuffed into long brown boots that reach up to his knees. And he’s wearing a faded green overcoat that buttons up in the front. It’s pretty form fitting around his chest due to the belt settled around his waist holding what appears to be a sword of some kind. They’ve also given him a dark cape hits down mid thigh.

 

He looks like a character straight out of Assassin's Creed.

 

His blond hair is short and not styled in any way on top of his head, his glasses are a light blue and probably break his character. He’s scrawny but a good inch taller than the two guards. His face looks smooth and there’s the tiniest bit of baby fat on his cheeks. His eyes are a brighter color than they are now, late night video games really did a number to his eye sight.

 

He remembers now.

 

It’s the play they did in elementary school.

 

Second hand embarrassment hits him like a freight train and he can’t help but turn down the volume so that it’s almost mute.

 

Hannah and Beth had both wanted to join the play the moment they had heard about it. The drama teacher had scouted them out and asked them to try out. She most definitely did it for the funds though. The Washington's were prominent even way back then. And judging by the time period believable costumes they’re wearing, she got what she wanted.

 

The twins had forced Josh into doing it with them. He had protested at first, but he was always weak in his arguments against his younger sisters. That fact remained true even as they hit college.

 

He and Josh had just recently become close at the time. And the other boy had managed to trick Chris into auditioning as well.

 

If Josh was doing something stupid, then Chris would have to join him. And if he didn’t do it, then he was breaking some rule in the bro code. Or as Josh had said “We have to stick together Chris. Friends don’t let each other look stupid.”  

 

Granted that was the same excuse Josh used when he asked to copy Chris’s homework. But it was effective reasoning at the time.

 

While he didn’t understand the plot of the play back in third grade, now he realizes that it was a botched comedic take on Hamlet.

 

No character died in their rendition, because children aren’t allowed unhappy endings.  

 

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern end up going on vacation. Claudius gets overthrown with the help of Gertrude who dumps him and he stomps away. The king of Denmark was never dead and he returns only to remarry his wife.

 

And he thinks Ophelia marries Hamlet as intended. And Hamlet himself becomes king and gets put to bed. The invading county was taken completely out of the story.

 

Hannah had gotten the role of Hamlet's father. Seeing as gender roles never mattered in plays. Maybe now she would be offended by it, but back then no one really cared and she was happy being a main character.

 

Actually, all of the Washington’s had been main characters. That also was probably planned.

 

Beth had gotten the part of Gertrude. She rehearsed her lines with a boy Chris remembers beat him in kickball. He had never really been athletic. But still, the kid who played Claudius rubbed him the wrong way.

 

Ophelia had been an easily forgettable girl who later ended up confessing her love to Josh sometime in fifth grade. He wonders now if this is where it started.

 

Chris himself had been given the part of Horatio. Hamlet's best friend and notable side character. He was in a lot of scenes, but he just stood there walking in and out of the stage without saying anything. And that suited him just fine.

 

Josh had played Hamlet.

 

He was perfect for the role from start to finish. Chris had never once seen him practice his lines, but still. He was spot on during each rehearsal.

 

When Chris questioned him on it after changing out of his costume. He would just grin, his head cocked sideways and reply with too much confidence. "Flattery will get you nowhere Cochise. I'm just a natural."

 

When Hannah and Beth walk onto the stage his heart constricts and he immediately turns the volume back up.

 

When they open their mouths and say their lines. He takes a deep breath and focuses on their voices.

 

There's hints of their future selves in the way the act. Hannah is hesitant with her lines but she pulls through. Determined and loud. Beth is calmer, straightforward and practiced. She always was the perfectionist of the two.

 

Taking a deep breath and drawing his gaze away from the screen Chris feels his eyes tear up.

 

They look so young. They were eight years old when this was being recorded. Hannah still hadn't gotten her glasses yet, but even still. Chis can tell them apart even without their costumes.

 

They're so small...

 

So... _alive_...

 

He offers up a watery smile to no one as he pulls off his glasses, running his hand over his eyes as another cheesy, out of tune song starts. He wants to reach out and hug them. Apologize on behalf of their friends for the stupid prank that got them killed.

 

He wants to apologize for getting drunk. Apologize for letting Josh egg him on into seeing who could take the most shots, and in turn encouraging Josh to drink past his limits.

 

While he was always close to Josh, his sisters were Chris's sisters. The Washington's were basically a package deal. When Josh couldn't walk them home after whatever club they had gotten involved in. Chris would. He would watch the Washington's fight and be a peacemaker. He would listen to the girls when they needed guy advice or wanted to know what was up with their brother.

 

Maybe it's ironic that all three of the Washington's characters are meant to die in the original version of Hamlet. But he doesn't make that connection until much later. When his body is sore and his eyes are swollen from crying. And he has as much respect for life as he has regrets.

 

When Josh shows up on his screen Chris can't help but grin.

 

Josh never really changed. The incident aside of course.

 

The role of a moody prince really suited his best friend. Josh took his acting more seriously than Chris had thought he would have.

 

He was a good actor. Not that Chris ever directly told him that. Josh was too cocky as it was. He didn't need anything else to feed his ego.

 

He wasn't shy in the slightest, and his lines seemed to come from somewhere genuine.

 

But now that he thinks about it. Josh had definitely done some growing up since then.

 

As a kid Josh was skinny and wild. His hair was messy and curlier than it was now. His skin was tan from playing outside so often, and he didn't have bags under his eyes like he does now.

 

He had some bandages on his hand from rough housing in the backyard. But he looked happy.

 

Chris really wishes he had stayed that way.

 

The current Josh is distant, he still jokes around and makes light of everything. But his eyes are darker and he looks tired. They hadn't spoken much since the incident back on the mountain. So it was a pleasant surprise when Josh had called him up after a few months of being MIA.

 

And while he's not totally on board with heading back up to the mountain. He can't find it in himself to say no. A free trip is still a free trip as far as he's concerned. And everyone else will be there.

 

He watched the rest of the play without interruption. It's a good forty minutes or so, and he doesn't remember being the closing line. He winces past the embarrassment as he watches, and the whole thing makes him smile none the less.

 

He's really grown up since then...

 

"Goodnight sweet prince." His younger self says, quietly and with a innocent fondness as he closes the prop door of his best friend's room. And Chris will bet large amounts of money on the idea that Josh is smiling under those sheets as the final scene ends. 

 

It's bittersweet when all the kids line up and hold hands as they take a bow. When he straightens up Chris sees himself push up his glasses. His young face flushed from nervousness.

 

Hannah and Beth are standing beside each other. Grinning in the direction their parents must be taking pictures.

 

He wants to ask Josh whether or not he knows where those pictures are. But given the circumstances. It's probably best not to mention it.

 

Josh is beside him, smiling with that goofy smile of his under the hot, blinding stage lights. All his seriousness is gone as he reaches up and ruffles a disgruntled Chris's hair. Chris jumps only for a second before he reaches up and fixes his hair. Meeting Josh's smirk with a grin as the curtain closes.

 

Clapping and what he can only guess is his dad's muttering as the camera powers off. He sets the laptop aside. The heat from the battery is far too hot on his lap.

 

He's startled when his phone buzzes on his bed. Chris stretches before he gets up. Standing on his legs for a minute to get used to the feeling before grabbing his phone.

 

Josh is calling him.

 

Sliding his thumb across the screen. He yawns as he holds the phone up to his ear.

 

"Josh." He says sounding tired. But there's a melancholy fondness in his tone that he keeps back. "You'll never guess what I found."

 

"What is it?" Josh asks, curiosity in his tone. "Is it something weird?"

 

"It's-" Something stops him. Maybe it's his own conscious, but suddenly he doesn't have the heart to tell him. "I ugh... The little army guys. You know, the ones we set on fire back when we were kids? Remember those?"

 

He wants to tell Josh. He wants to have him watch the dumb play and laugh at their childishness.

 

"Really?" Josh sounds genuinely amused on the other end. "Nice, hey. Bring a few over so that I can look at them, kay?

 

Heck, Chris would even let Josh invite everyone over to watch this embarrassing thing. Even though he knows they would never let him live it down.

 

God forbid that Ash ever sees this. He would die if she saw him being so lame as a kid. Even if he is too much of a wimp to confess his crush, he has an image to keep up. But he'd do it. He'd do it just to have some kind of normality back between him and Josh.

 

 "Yeah, okay. I'll do that." He nods as though Josh could see him. 

 

But even more important than that... He wants them to watch it together so that they can make fun of each other like they did when they were kids and watching any movie.

 

But they can’t.

 

Josh has only just gotten in contact with him for the first time in months. Things aren’t that easy. If it has to do with reminiscing about Hannah and Beth, Josh doesn’t want any part of it.

 

"Chris."  Josh calls out. Remembering as to why he called in the first place. "Did you get my email?"

 

"The one with the directions?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Uh... " Glancing over his shoulder at his laptop Chris sighs. "When did you send it?"

 

"Like, five minutes ago." He can practically see Josh smiling on the other end. "Come on man, I can't believe you even need directions."

 

"Yeah, sorry. I have a bad memory. You know that. Wait-" pulling his phone away from his ear and smiling down at the caller ID, he puts it back to his ear. "Who is this again?" Chris jokes.

 

"Whatever you say Cochise." Josh scoffs. "Are you even packing?"

 

"Um... Yeah. I'm basically done."

 

"Oh yeah?" Josh huff's. "Are you as ready as you were during our sixth grade camping trip?"

 

"Even more prepared." Chris laughs. "I've got enough layers to cover the population of Canada, four times over."

 

"You and your stupid fucking layers. You're like an onion."

 

“You say that, but my onion layers have saved you from catching a cold plenty of times.” Chris argues. And for a moment everything seems like it’s back to normal.

 

Josh laughs, trailing off into silence that lasts a few minutes too long.

 

"Josh? You still there buddy?" Chris asks, checking to make sure neither of them have hung up.

 

"... I know it's probably weird... But, you're gonna be here right?"

 

It's quiet and careful. So unlike the Josh he grew up. And for a moment Chris pictures Josh in his Hamlet costume. Full of confidence and grinning as he walks on and off the stage. High fivin' Chris before giving words of encouragement to his sisters.

 

Things really have changed.

 

"Yeah. I will be. For Hannah and Beth right? I wouldn't miss it for the world." He says seriously. As not to end on such a weird note he smiles softly. "Now that I've got my handy dandy map, there's nothing stopping me from getting on that mountain."

 

If he had known what he knew now. He would have never agreed to going to that mountain.

 

“Ha, yeah... I’ll see you tomorrow morning Chris... Goodnight...”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Goodnight.” _sweet prince._ He wants to add, but it get stuck somewhere in his throat along with every other comment that could possibly upset his best friend.

 

That night he dreams of the play, and in his haze of scattered scene’s there’s one line that stands out to him particularly.

 

It was a line Josh had said, his fake sword drawn up stiffly as he pointed it at Beth's character. His face was sharp and there was a strange glint in his eyes that gave him too much seriousness for a children's play.

 

Hannah was on stage to. It was just the three of them. She stood on Beth's side dressed up as a ghost of the king. But for some reason. Chris can only focus on Josh.

 

_“One may smile, and smile, and be a villain.”_

 

Looking back, Chris can’t help but think that maybe Shakespeare was onto something.

 


	2. Recalling a Similar Cold Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Josh..." Sam spoke first. "Hannah and Beth... They’re missing.”
> 
> And from the moment Sam had said it, it all went downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in far too deep with this fandom. I've never updated this fast before. It's definitely gonna become a problem. D:
> 
> Meh, no regrets, am I right? :D

The fact that he's not the first to arrive doesn't really surprise him. Chris was never one to be punctual.

 

Placing his backpack down on the bench, He takes a moment to sit down and glance around the cable car station. The graffiti on the map of the mountain trails is unsettling “The past is beyond our control, huh.” But he shrugs it off without much thought.

 

He knows where the key into the station is thanks to Josh, but some part of him doesn’t want to head up alone. So he sends a quick text to Ash while he still has some service.

 

It's ridiculously cold at the base of the mountain, and he's not sure there's enough layers in the world that can change that. This morning on his way up here, he had gotten a text from Josh saying that he wouldn’t be able to meet up with him. He apparently had a few last minute preparations to set up before they all arrived.

 

And while he totally understands, Chris can’t help but be just the tiniest bit disappointed. But don’t get him wrong, he loves it when they all hang out in one big group. But it would have been the first time in a long time, that he and Josh would be spending some time together, just the two of them.

 

Trying not to dwell on it he stands up from his seat, leaving his things on the bench. He makes sure to carefully place his phone into the main pocket as he gets up and wanders around the side of the station. Everything is covered in snow and the wind makes him wipe at his glasses every once and awhile.

 

Thinking it over in his head he had managed to convince himself that coming here was for the best. But now, standing around alone in the snow, walking over to what appears to be a small shooting range, he feels a bit uneasy.

 

The last time they were all gathered up at the Washington’s lodge. It wasn’t pretty.

 

It was the morning after Beth and Hannah had run out of the lodge together, and he and Josh had been given an hour or so to themselves from the moment they had woken up. They both had terrible hangovers, and Chris doesn’t think the amount of painkillers he took that day was safe.

 

The others had piled in through the front door at around 8:30am. He remembers them being red nosed and shivering. They had all obviously spent a few hours outside together. But at the time he didn’t think much of it, too busy leaning his head on the counter to calm his headache.

 

Josh had made some kind of joke when he saw them, telling them that it was too early to be building snowmen or something like that.

 

He distinctly remembers looking up when he heard Mike apologize.

 

The mood had shifted so fast from then on. Josh had laughed him off in confusion. Not understanding what it was they were apologizing for.

 

His joking tone slowly faded as Ash began to tear up, and Matt refused to make eye contact with him. Jessica and Emily were the only two who looked defensive, arms crossed and faces reluctant. Sam was the first to move from the doorway, walking up to Josh and apologizing. Gesturing at him to sit down, but suddenly worried by their strange behavior he was having none of it.

 

“...Why are you all apologizing to me?” Josh backed up to make sure he was still facing all of them. His body language was apprehensive. Sensing something had gone horribly wrong, Chris stood up and made his way over to stand behind Josh. His left hand propping him up on the counter as he adjusted his glasses to focus better. “Where are my sisters?”

 

When no one answered him Josh snapped.

 

"Hey!" He barked. Making everyone flinch from the sudden change in volume. "I said, where the hell are my sisters!?"

 

“Josh..." Sam spoke first. "Hannah and Beth... They’re missing.”

 

And from the moment Sam had said it, it all went downhill.

 

They told them all about the prank. How they knew Hannah had a crush on Mike, and how they had tricked her with a note. Sam told them how they had all hid and recorded the whole thing. And how Hannah had run out embarrassed and Beth had followed after her. Making sure to say that she had no part in it, and had actually gone and tried to warn her best friend but couldn’t find her in time.

 

And after that everyone spoke all at once. Hurrying to minimize their roles and defend their reasons for doing it.

 

And Chris had stood and listened to the whole thing, shaking his head with an irritated expression on his face. Completely even forgetting that Josh was just hearing all of this for the first time too. He was annoyed and disappointed in all of them. He couldn’t believe all this bullshit that they were saying. It was clear that they were all equally to blame, and Hannah was not just ‘being sensitive’.

 

He doesn’t remember exactly when it happened. But he knows that Mike should have never tried to put his hand on Josh’s shoulder.

 

Especially not after what they had just told him. And definitely not now when Josh was just barely getting over a massive hangover.

 

Chris remembers watching Josh take deep breaths to calm himself as his fists clenched tightly at his sides in anger. His knuckles turning white as they all rushed to justify themselves. His entire posture was tense, like a compressed spring ready to be released.

 

It happened so fast, it was almost like a scene from an action movie.

 

Mike had taken a few steps forward, extending his arm out to Josh. Probably in an attempt to apologize and tell him not to worry. But Josh recoiled, arm drawing back within seconds. And before anyone could register what Josh was preparing for, he delivered a calculated punch straight at Mike’s nose.

 

Everyone erupted after that.

 

Mike tripped backwards from the force of the punch. Emily and Jessica had instantly ran to his care, as Matt helped him catch his footing. Stepping between the two boys as though protecting the others from Josh’s fury. Ash screamed and Sam jumped back in surprise before trying to get the group back under control. Trying first to somehow pacify Josh.

 

Josh looked ready to swing again the moment Mike was hit, and judging by his enraged expression he didn’t care who it was he would be hitting the second time around.

 

He remembers rushing forward, both his arms hooking underneath Josh’s. He remembers pulling them both back and holding Josh to his chest. Being tall had it’s advantages, but still under the fading effects of alcohol, he had a hard time holding back his violently struggling best friend.

 

“Woah- Hey!” Matt waved them down.

 

“What the hell Josh-!”

 

Chris doesn’t recall any other time that Emily’s voice sounded more annoying than usual. And that in itself was saying something.

 

Sam swore the moment she caught sight of the blood, and judging by the swelling forming he knew Mike’s nose was definitely broken.  

 

 _“I can’t believe you.”_ Josh’s voice was cold and rough. And despite his heaving chest he spoke clearly, demanding them to shut up and listen. And suddenly Chris couldn’t help but be reminded that Josh was the oldest out of all of them. “ _We_ invite you over to _our_ mountain, and you fucking pull this, this- stupid shit! And now my little sisters are _nowhere_ to be found in the middle of winter in the _freaking woods!_ What did you assholes _expect would happen?!_ ”

 

“Josh we-”

 

“Get out!” Hoarse and flailing in Chris’s grip, Josh shouted, “ _Get out!_ Get the fuck out, _all of you!_ ” his voice broke as he jerked towards them, shaking his head in disbelief as they tried to approach him. “Get off my fucking mountain!”

 

“Chris-” Ash called out to him, her scared and guilty eyes looking to him for some kind of reason.

 

Flicking his gaze away from her, he grunted as Josh gave a particularly rough jab to his side. He clenched his jaw, shaking his head with a scoff. “Just go.”

 

“Wha? Chris, you can’t be serious!” Jess argued. Anchoring Mike’s side as Emily nursed Mike’s nose. He hadn’t said anything since the hit, only occasionally grunting in pain. But Chris just turned and glared at her bitterly.

 

“I am serious.” He frowned. “And honestly, even I don’t want to be around you guys right now.”

 

“I can’t deal with this right now. Jess, we have to get Mike down to the hospital.” Emily said as she ushered them both towards the exit. Matt and Ashley lingered behind uncertainly. Chris glanced over at Sam and she seemed to get the message.

 

“Alright, let’s give them some room.” She said carefully, leading the remainder of the group out.

 

The moment the door had shut, Josh’s legs failed him and he sunk to the wooden floor. And Chris taking it all in stride, fell with him.

 

He took a deep breath the moment his knees hit the floor, collecting himself after everything that had just transpired. Pulling off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes. If he wasn’t sober then, he definitely is now.

 

“Chris.”

 

Startled by the eerily calm way his name is said, Chris shifted from his position so that he could face Josh.

 

“Did you know?”

 

“What?” He sputters. “Wha- No Josh. No- I was with you the whole night. I had no idea at all. I’m just as mad as you are. What they did was absolutely ridiculous! I mean seriously, it’s fucked up!"

 

Josh nods, pale and beyond worried. Looking frantic and ready to burst into tears all at once. And Chris is afraid he’ll do something stupid if he doesn’t calm him down.

 

Now that his adrenaline is gone, Josh is really only left with panic.

 

“Your knuckles.” He says, taking a hold of Josh’s left hand and examining the bruising. “Where do you guys keep your first aid kit around here?”

 

As though knocked out of his own thoughts, Josh pulled his hand back standing up hurriedly. “Forget that- I have to go find them.”

 

“No. _We_ have to go find them Josh.” Chris moved to stand up as well. Placing his hands on Josh’s shoulders to keep him from running out into the snow. “There’s no _‘I’_ in _team_ , okay? But you can’t do anything if you're hurt. Just call the police while I find the kit, and don’t worry. We’ll find them, okay? It’ll all be fine.”

 

Needless to say nothing had been fine after that. And a year later here they are. Back on the mountain on the one year anniversary of Hannah and Beth’s disappearance.

 

Running his hand along the wooden frame of the shooting range he suddenly hears a muffled buzzing cut through the silence. Guessing that it’s his phone he makes his way back over to his things.

 

He’s only momentarily caught off guard when he sees Sam’s back turned to him. And judging by the way that she’s huddled over his things. He can tell that she’s snooping.

 

Annoyed by the invasion of privacy, he sneaks up behind her carefully, effectively scaring her.

 

“Hey nosey.”

 

“Jesus- Chris!”

 

“Well look what we have here.”

 

“You scared me.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you my secretary?” He huffs.

 

“It was buzzing.” She defends, letting him take the phone right out of her grasp.

 

“Cool. Well thanks for letting me know. I’ll take it from here.” He says glancing at the screen as she smiles up at him. Ashley had texted him. Clicking the screen off he slips the phone back into his pocket he offers up a sly smile. “Oh, sooo. I found something kinda amazing.”

 

“What?”

 

Sam’s not as enthusiastic as he is about the gun and shooting range. But he expected as much. So after shooting a few targets and deciding against shooting a squirrel, for Sam’s sake more than anything. He unlocks the cable car station door and they head up after a brief minute of exploring the room.

 

Entering the cable car is sketchy but familiar enough. But the scenery as they head up is equal parts beautiful as it is ominous. To pass the time and distract himself from the descent they talk about Josh and the past. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth so Chris moves the conversation in a different direction before too much is brought up.

 

“You know what let’s just... Let’s just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip.”

 

“Ah, yeah. I guess you’re right.” Sam nods, her eyes looking out the window, passing over the endless patches of trees.

 

“You know how Josh and I met?”

 

It’s a bit random, but it’s one of the stories Chris knows best.

 

“No.”

 

He takes the opportunity and remembers third grade. He wants to tell Sam about what he found in his drawer but it wouldn’t be fair to bring it up without Josh knowing first. So he wraps up the tale fairly quickly. Noting that he and Josh are best friends to this day, and probably even for the rest of their lifetime.

 

Sam simply smiles fondly at Chris’ enthusiasm.  

  
“A match made in heaven.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't imagine Josh not punching someone in the face for this. So I that's pretty much it for my reasoning behind this.


	3. Snowball fights are for Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing in the snow was easy, though, talking about things... That- That was hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not snowing where I live and that makes me sad.

 

The trail leading up to the infamous Washington family lodge is more sketchy than he remembers.

 

As a kid his parents would walk him up the mountain whenever he and Josh had a sleepover. They would often sit on either side of him as they rode up the cable car. Blocking him from looking out over the dark woods. He used to be afraid of heights. It’s weird that he’s grown out of that.

 

Other times he remembers that Mr. Washington and the twins would meet up with him at the base of the lodge, chatting about random things along the way. And on very rare occasions, it would just be him and Josh.

 

On those occasions he would ramble on about games and girls to distract them both from the silence of the woods. Chris personally felt better when an adult walked him up. And while Josh was older, he didn’t look it, and he certainly didn’t act like it. In fact, his scrawny frame and height made Chris feel like he had to be the strong one.

 

He never really questioned why it was that Josh never lead him up. But he remembers asking once, and Mr. Washington had just told him that Josh was helping his mom get the lodge ready.

 

It’s a bit nostalgic to think that it’s probably what he’s doing right now. Setting up the lodge while Chris walks up with someone else. Although... walking with Sam is kind of weird.

 

It’s not like they’re particularly close. If he had to rank his friends then Sam would be a bit above Jessica and Matt. Probably somewhere on the same page as Mike and Emily. And the only reason that he’s cool with those two is because Mike can take a joke, and Emily has made it her job to force her way into everyone’s business.

 

“It’s beautiful out here, don’t ya think?”

 

Chris scoffed, kicking a clump of snow with the toe of his shoe as they trudged along. “Of course you’d think so. But it’s freezing out here. How are you even in a skirt?”

 

Another thing that made it harder for him to be closer to Sam, is the fact that she’s practically mother nature's apprentice.  

 

“Hey, I have leggings underneath.” Sam grinned.

 

“Wow. Now would you look at that.” Chris smiled, pushing up his glasses with his knuckle. Clenching and unclenching them to shake off the cold. They were getting closer to the lodge. He could see the turn in the path up ahead. “You know, I heard you could go swimming in Alaska dressed like that.”

 

“You aren’t the only one who’s been up here more than once. Hannah was my best friend remember? I’m used to his mountain.”

 

Chris remembered alright. He had seen Sam briefly during the twin's birthday parties.

 

As they hit middle school though, the twins chose to have all girl parties. But the Washington’s always let Josh call up Chris so that he wouldn’t be left out.

 

There were so many girls around during those celebrations that Sam just kind of blended in with the rest of them. He and Josh just stayed upstairs playing games during that time.

 

“So what you're saying is that if we were dropped off somewhere in the middle of this mountain. You could get us to the lodge without my help?”

 

Huffing out a quick laugh Sam smirked. “Hold on there Bear Grylls, I didn't say that. I don't plan to get lost out here. The only thing I want out of these mountains is a nice warm bath.”

 

Letting the matter end there Chris was relieved to turn the corner of the path and come to face with the lodge. He wasn't big on walking, so hiking up a mountain in the cold was definitely out of his element.

 

He was glad to see Ashley sitting on the steps. Mindful of his appearance he pushed his glasses up, taking a second to brush some snow out of his hair.

 

“Hey Ash.”

 

“Hi Chris.” Ashley smiled. Tilting her head slightly so that her hair fell over her face. “Nice walk up?”

 

Letting out a small huff Chris smiled. “Oh yeah, I love the horror movie feel of the mountain.” Adjusting his footing he moved to crush some snow under his heel. “I see you and Sam have the same idea of winter appropriate clothing.”

 

“Oh please, _Mr. King of the rock_ over here thinks packing layers is the only way to live.” Sam cut in, taking a seat beside Ashley.

 

“So is hypothermia in this season, or was it a fall fad?” He bit back, smirking at the eye roll he got from her.

 

“I didn't think we’d be waiting out here for so long.” Ashley shivered, raking her hands up and down the length of her arms.

 

“Yeah, speaking of which, where is Josh?” Sam asked looking around as if he would just appear, before turning her gaze onto Chris.

 

“Don't know, Josh just said-”

 

The hard snow hitting his cheek was enough to nearly knock his glasses off. Stumbling back Chris grunted, recoiling at the sting as Ashley and Sam jumped up in surprise.

 

“Aha! Got ya Cochise!”

 

“Chris, are you okay?” Ashley stood up quickly, worriedly placing her hand on his arm to steady him. “Josh!”

 

“Aw come on Ashley, my man Chris here can take a hit.”

 

Ignoring Ashley's concern with a wave of the hand Chris leaned down and grabbed his own ball of snow, forming it quickly before he raised his head and tossed it directly at Josh’s chest. Satisfied at the way it shattered on impact knocking his friend back just a bit.

 

“You're gonna have to buy me a new pair of glasses when you lose.” Chris grinned moving away from the steps and dodging another ball headed his way.

 

“It's on specks!”

 

“Ugh, boys.” Sam sighed, shaking her head in disbelief before resuming her seated position, moving only to let Ashely sit beside her.

 

Running out into the nearby trees probably wasn't the best idea, but considering that he's trying not to get hit Chris doesn't see any other safe zone.

 

They haven't gotten too far into the trees. Only far enough that they can see the clearing of the lodge but not the whole building.

 

He's not as agile as he used to be, but Chris likes to think that his height gives him some advantages.

 

“If you keep hiding the cold will freeze your joints together.”

 

Snorting at the thought Chris stood up quickly tossing a well aimed hit at the tree Josh was taking cover behind.

 

“Oh yeah, which teacher taught you that?”

 

Grinning Josh shook his head, peaking out from behind the tree only to taunt him. “You did moron.”

 

Smiling Chris laughed, moving from behind his spot to run behind a fallen log. He takes two hits in the shoulder for his move.

 

“In that case, you know it's true.” Chris yelled out over his shoulder. Grabbing a fist full of snow and hitting Josh’s head as he moved to get closer.

 

“You sure know a lot of bullshit Cochise.”

 

Not taking offense Chris grinned. “I learned from the best Joshy.”

 

Scoffing at the nickname Josh went out into the open, holding a small stack of snow in his arms as he walked over to Chris, tossing one poorly made ball after another at him.

 

Giving up all strategy. Chris ducked his head as the storm of snow rained down on him.

 

Whatever it was the compelled him to tackle Josh onto the ground and shovel snow onto his face, was the same overwhelming feeling that made him feel like he had made the right choice coming up here.

 

Playing in the snow was easy, though, talking about things... That- That was hard.

 

“I give up-” Coughing and struggling under Chris’s weight Josh laughed. “Chris-dude, I g-give up!”

 

Relenting Chris sat up, chest heaving from the cold and the extrusion. Taking of his glasses he cleaned the lenses putting them back on before looking down at Josh. "So, when should I send over my prescription?"

 

Josh was in a similar state. Huffing out puffs of warm air as his grin faded out into a relaxed smile. Staring up at Chris Josh extend out his arm and grabbed a clump of snow, weakly smearing it onto Chris’s back.

 

Wincing at the cold snow melting under his knees, Chris didn't get how Josh could just be laying there. Granted Chris was the one who tackled him, but still, he still hadn't bothered to sit up like Chris had.

 

“Good game.” Was the first thing that Chris could think of. He took Josh’s breathless laugh as a good sign. Looking down at him Chris finally took the time to actually _look_ at his best friend. Josh was incredibly pale, something he chalked up to being a result of the cold.

 

There were dark circles under his eyes that just added to his new skeleton look. His hair was shorter than the last time Chris saw him. So not everything was bad.

 

Though physically Josh looked a little worse for wear, something in his eyes was off. It was like he wasn't all the way there. He was guarded and awkward in his mannerisms.

 

Noticing that he was staring, Josh leaned his head over to the side and smiled at him, an engaging boyish smile.

 

Chris hadn’t seen him this relaxed and cordial in a long time. He wondered if that’s why he came. Obviously this was a bad idea, but maybe he wanted to see Josh warm and joking again, his face open and smiling instead of with that grim reaper look.

 

“Long time, no see Chris.”

 

Something about the way Josh had said it made Chris wince. There was no teasing or judging tone in his voice. It was blunt, no hidden meaning behind any of it.

 

“Yeah...” Messing with the end of his jacket Chris looked out into the woods. Choosing to speak quietly. “Man, this mountain seems to get bigger every time I climbed it.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Josh continued to look up at Chris. Not seeming to mind their current position. “Seems the same to me.”

 

Feeling Josh’s eyes still on him Chris sighed. He's not sure why they're speaking so quietly. But he's scared of ruining it somehow. “Really? You grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking to you.”

 

Dismissing the comment with a smile Josh turned to look out at the trees. "Maybe.” Pulling out his phone Chris checked the time. He had a few texts from Ashley and one from Mike. He clicked his phone off as Josh swatted at his hand.

 

“Even on the top of a freaking mountain, you could resist could you?”

 

Putting his phone away Chris let out a long suffering sigh. “When are you gonna get some cell towers up here? I'm already getting withdrawals.”

 

“If you have a few grand lying around I'd be happy to take care of that for ya.”

 

“Sorry, must of left it in my other coat.”

 

“Which one?” Josh smirked. “You only have a few billion. I'm sure if you scrambled through each of the pockets you could get yourself a nice cell tower or two.”

 

“I'll toss a few dimes your way once I pay off my student loans.” Chris joked, letting the silence take over.

 

When Josh dropped out of school, Chris wasn't all that surprised. Even before the incident Josh had talked about dropping out every once and awhile. He liked to complain about the teachers and staff.

 

Apart of him used to worry that Josh would replace him with some cooler, more sociable college kid. Though that fear died out after the incident. Josh didn’t seem to find an interest in anyone, pulling away from people immediately. Chris moved on too, finding comfort and friendship in Ashley while Josh took time to himself.

 

“We should probably head back over to the lodge.” Chris pointed out, not making any move to get up himself.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Swallowing his hesitance Chris shifted. “Hey... you doin’ alright?”

 

He really should have stopped there. Especially considering the way Josh tensed up, staring at him as though daring him to continue. And okay, maybe it wasn't fair to be asking about Josh's feelings right now. But this was a long time coming. And Chris was tired of putting it off. Something like this should have happened a week after the disappearance, but Josh had practially disappeared himself. 

 

“I mean... I know it must be real tough without your sis-”

 

“Stop.”

 

Flinching Chris sighed. The words felt so out of place, he and Josh’s relationship never consisted of feelings. He had only seen Josh cry once, and even then it was only for a second before his parents pulled him away. “I just meant that-”

 

“No. I know what you meant.” Josh bit back. He moved to sit up looking annoyed. “You know seriously, I’m over it, and I just want us to have a good time like we always used to.”

 

Pushing Chris back, Josh straightened out his coat, moving to get up and head in direction they came.

 

Following in his movements Chris stood up, moving so that he faced the shorter boy. Basically blocking him from walking away. “Look, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Drop it Chris.” Josh glared, his voice serious, and Chris doesn’t remember any other time, that, that tone was directed at him. Exasperated by his own lack of capabilities Chris frowned. He was cold and his jeans were wet. 

 

“Josh-”

 

“Guys!”

 

Startled Chris stepped away from Josh, suddenly feeling like they were too close. This wasn't going according to plan. 

 

“Hey, Sammy.” Josh called out, taking a step back from Chris, painting on a relaxed smile.

 

“There you two are!” Sam sighed. “Geez, if you two boys are done having fun the rest of us are tired of sitting outside in the snow. Matt's up here now. He and Ashley went to go look out for the others.” Crossing her arms over her chest, Sam stopped heading towards them, seeming to notice that something was off. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

Offering a stiff smile Chris shrugged. Placing his hands into his pockets as he moved to be next to Sam, suddenly uncomfortable with the whole situation. “Yeah, you ruined it. I was about to confess my undying love for Josh.”

 

“Really now?” Sam scoffed. “I thought you sold your nerdy heart over to Ashley.”

 

Flushing Chris glared at her, but didn’t rebuttal. He instead settled for muttering some insults under his breath earning a good smack on the back from her.

 

If Chris had bothered to turn around maybe he would have noticed the way Josh’s smile had wavered. The way his hands formed into a fist in pocket, and the way his eyes didn’t quite match up with his grin.

 

Pushing past them Josh lead the way back to the lodge. 

 

“Let’s get this party started then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too many things to do, but I want to writtttttte. Thanks for reading. I took some lines out of canon. I hope they fit here.. ahaha...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much from me. I have a billion other things going on at once. Sorryy!! :D


End file.
